Blush
by MCRgirl.BMW
Summary: Ed knows he's in love! But will he have the courage to admit it? EdRoy Yaoi Fluff one-shot


Hey guyz. This is my first FANFIC ever! I'm hoping to get a story up to update every other day soon. But i want to write like at least 20 chapters first. This one-shaot is the result of plot bunny punching me in the face.

P.S. Sorry 4 spelling and grammer. My editor, a.k.a. the spelling Nazi was not available.

* * *

><p>"Brother, is something wrong?" Al looked at his brother worridly, he hadn't been eating much. Ed was almost like a black hole when he ate normaly. But recently...<p>

"No." Ed answerd not wanting his brother to know the truth he was so ashamed of.

"But you haven't been eating!" Al agrued. Ed simply ignored him. He was looking out the window, still ashamed by his newly disscovered feelings. How the hell did this happen? He thought vigorisly. When was the last straw? When was he really head over heels?

When did he realize how deep those onyx eyes were?

He shook his head. Idiot he thought. _I'm SUCH an Idiot!_

Al looked at his brother again. Hopeing to chande the subject he said, "We might as well give your report to the Colonel." It scared how happy he became hearing the word colonel.

"Okay." He said before he could think clearly. Dammit! He thought, It hurts seeing him when I know he's not mine. But he couldn't couldn't go back on his word now. Somehow something was keeping him from simply telling Al they should just stay at home. _I must really want see the Bastard if I'm getting this worked up!_

Eventually they made it to headquarters. "Hello boys." Hawkeye greeted them. "I assume your here to see to Mustang?"

"Yup." Al told Hawkeye walking down the hall with his brother dragging behind.

"Is there something wrong with Ed?" Hawkeye whispeard to Al.

"Obviously, but he wont say five words to me." Al responded quietly.

"Sorry about that Al. I know you try to help your brother" She said looking worridly at Ed.

"There you are Lt. I finished!" Mustang said proudly before he noticed Ed and Al. "Oh hello Fullmetal, Al." He said turning to them. He couldn't help but notice Ed was looking at bit under the weather.

Ed was brought back to reality by hearing Roy say Fullmetal. It made him feel a quick swell of warmth in his cheast.

"Oh hello sir." Al responed to the Colonel.

"Hi." Ed said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked him worry in his voice. Ed blushed at the Colonels worry, but quickly restrained himself and the blush quickly faded away.

"I'm perfectly fine, Al and I came to give you our Report." Ed said using what acting skill he had.

"Well then, hand it over." Mustang reached out his hand. Al gave him the Report. "Come on Fullmetal, lets look over this quickly so I can get some sleep tonight." Ed tried to get the image of Roys bed out of his mind as he followed him down the hall.

"Are you sure your okay?" Roy asked him again.

"I told you I am FINE!" Ed gritted his teeth. Roy tried not to look dissapointed, he thought Ed was finally opening up to him. Once in the office Ed sat down on the couch, and Roy behind his desk. Roy opened the Report and started reading.

"Good job Fullmetal, though I'd imagine a simple murder case wasn't hard to solve. You do have alot of skill." Roy reacted to the Report. Ed blushed from the praise and nodded.

"Edward why are you blushing?" This made Ed blush even more. _He said my real name!_ Ed couldn't help but think excitedly. "Ed?" Roy questioned. The blonde looked like he was in a trance. His expresstioned changed quickly and Roy couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Roy said instantly.

"You... I was thinking about you." Ed blushed.

"Oh." Was all Roy could say, he walked in a trance over to Edward.

"No... I lied i was thinking about us." Ed said when he felt Roy's hands on his shoulders.

_Us..._

Roy leaned in to see Ed's red face better as Ed mouthed the words 'I love you'. Roy laughed and kissed Ed's temple.

"I can't hear you." he said softly.

"I love you!" Ed yelled as Roy kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

><p>FLUFFY!<p>

Hoped you guys liked it! PLz rewiew and give me advice. I am a Advice hungry dinosaur!


End file.
